


Old Familiar Sensation

by rosierey



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, because someone needed to hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierey/pseuds/rosierey
Summary: Missing Scene- when Benji leaves the room for Ilsa and Luther to talk, what happens?





	Old Familiar Sensation

The silence rang out with shock and no small amount of sadness. Ilsa mirrored the shock, her eyes disbelieving as they moved from Luther to Benji but Benji knew she wouldn't crumble. Not like him. 

He'd never seen Luther so forlorn and seeing him this way was more terrifying than the images on the ipad in his hand. He knew Luther felt responsible- Ethan lost the warheads to save Luther's life. But that was who Ethan was, and Benji would've done the same. 

All of them had seen the damage Lane could do, and with Walker on his side he had the means to bring the world to its knees. 

Benji could feel the panic, that had been building since he heard the name 'Solomon Lane' for the first time in two years, start to bubble up again. Like a phantom limb he felt the weight of an explosive vest constricting his chest. 

Luther met his eyes and nodded slightly, and Benji saw his cue to leave. There was a conversation to be had here and Luther was the one to do it but Benji knew Ilsa's answer already- it was the same as his. 

He didn't breath until he was out the door, in the long concrete corridor that echoed under foot. He leaned against the wall and pressed his clammy hands against the cold walls. With closed eyes he started counting back from one hundred. It frustrated him to feel this out of control, while the people around him stayed solid and calm he felt like he was flying apart. 

"Benji?"

He flinched, finding Ethan a few feet to his right with his hands in his pockets. His head was tilted a little in concern.

"Oh hey, um." Benji sniffed, lifting the pad from his cargo pocket, "there's still no signal from the tracker yet, I was just trying to get a cleaner conne-"

"Benji." Ethan's voice cut through his ramble, he was good at doing that; seeing through Benji. Ethan stepped in front of him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "It's okay to be afraid. I'm afraid."

"You?" Benji scoffed weakly, looking anywhere but at him, "Ethan Hunt, impossible mission force's top agent and all round badass, scared?"

Ethan smiled. "We all get scared. The stakes are high. But I know our team, I know you, can do it."

"Ethan I-I-" Swallowing, Benji tried to force away the tears, "I don't think I can, I'm not like you and Ilsa-" 

"Yes, you can." Ethan interjected. "You're a good agent, Benji, you under estimate yourself. You've proven yourself over and over. We're going to do this and we're gonna take Lane and Walker down for the last time. I believe that."

Benji breathed deeply, looking at Ethan sincere face. 'How are you real?' He thought but couldn't say a word, 'how can I tell you I'm more afraid of letting you down than dying?'. So he nodded and forced a smile.

"Okay." He whispered.

Ethan raised his eyebrows, "okay?" 

It was contagious when Ethan smiled; this time Benji's smile was a little more real. "Okay." 

Satisfied, Ethan nodded but to Benji's surprise he stepped forward and pulled him down into a hug. For a moment Benji was frozen in surprise (trying to remember the last time they hugged, if ever) then he seized the opportunity and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist. 

He closed his eyes, relishing the safe feeling of Ethan's arms around his shoulders. He felt, for just a second, Ethan's fingers card through the hair at the back of his neck before the man moved away.

"We've got work to do." Ethan said tiredly, hand lingering on Benji's arm.

"Yeh I'll be there in a moment. Just give me a sec." Benji replied, proud his voice didn't waver too badly. With one last lingering look, Ethan walked away.

Benji exhaled loudly, trying to expel that old familiar sensation deep in his chest- something painfully close to longing.

**Author's Note:**

> i adore these films and ethan/benji a lot so i thought i'd try writing a little thing for them! probably more fics for them to come because there isn't nearly enough on here! thank you for reading x


End file.
